vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
World Liberation Front
World Liberation Front or WLF is a cell group of The Resistance, an underground rebel organization that formed in the wake of the First Invasion of the Earth by the Visitors. History The WLF is the first Resistance group to successfully establish a network of communication and coordination, becoming an extremely powerful fighting force using its arsenal of automatic weapons, armored vehicles, advanced technology and large stores of food and medical supplies. The WLF was led by Ham Tyler and his partner Chris Faber, and under their leadership, became the most powerful Resistance cell on the planet. Joining Forces Following the Los Angeles Resistance Cell's "stunt" that exposed the Visitors true nature to the world, Ham and Chris went to the L.A. Cell's base and offered them membership under certain conditions, to which they agreed. Ham then went on to reinforce the cell with extra members, Teflon-tipped Ammunition (to cope with the Visitor's new armor) and several secure facilities for usage as bases or outposts. End of the Invasion When the L.A. Cell discovered the Red Dust, the WLF recruited Nathan Bates' company, Science Frontiers, to mass produce the Dust for usage in a massive world-wide coordinated effort to drive the Visitors from the Earth. The effort was led by Ham, who arranged for thousands of hot-air balloons, all filled with the Dust, to launch from multiple sites across the world and distribute the Dust from high above the surface. The attack was a success, and the Visitors were forced to leave. Return of the Visitors One year after Liberation Day, the Visitors returned and the Second Invasion began. Governments quickly capitulate or go underground and authorities such as police and military quickly collapse. The Resistance reformed to carry on the fight, and so did the WLF, but Ham and Chris didn't rejoin the WLF, with Ham joining the L.A. Cell full-time and Chris joining a Resistance desert unit (and then the L.A. Cell following the unit's destruction). The movement is now led by a select group of Resistance leaders, and is openly fighting the Visitors across several continents, mostly the United States, as a unified army in an effort to protect the human populations inside the un-Red Dust protected major cities from the Visitor armies. Realizing the importance of Elizabeth Maxwell, the Starchild, to the movement, and that Commander Diana was using increasingly dangerous methods to re-capture her, the WLF placed pressure on the leaders of the L.A. Resistance to send her to New York, but they failed. The war between the Visitors and WLF Army led to a bloody stalemate, with the Visitor armies grounded to a halt. Diana planned to launch a massive assault on the WLF, which may have succeeded, had it not been for a massive strike on Visitor ground bases, and Consulates. The WLF is also helping General Curtis Morgan's soldiers defend the "Free Zones", areas of the world still protected by the Red Dust, from the Visitors, and the WLF's science division, currently led by Doctor Steven Maitland, is engaging in an unknown research that might defeat the Visitors. Category:Resistance Category:Resistance Command Category:Faction